the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Tigerfoot
IM A PERSON I am a person Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Right Path page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Icewish (talk) 19:48, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Would you like to chat?Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:38, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Woah, your avatar o.o Is he bleeding from his head? xP And he's missing a leg ono Btw, welcome -glomp- 13:41, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Tiger will you be active when i'm in charge of the wiki?Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:51, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Tiger! Haven't seen you in a while http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 14:20, June 27, 2013 (UTC) I will see if its okay with Lilly. If she says yes then Tiger is all yours :) (Actually you can RP Tiger now if you want) Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:52, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Tiger Yes you can! you can adopt Tiger :) I got a reply on chat :P (and it was a pretty fast reply. Most people take 30 mins to reply XD)Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:08, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Sure :) Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 15:50, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Chat?Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:07, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi :) Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png Hi :) Can you please edit the RP pages when you have some time? Thanks! Glacey 21:23, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi :) If you have some time, can you please chat and/or work on your fanfic a bit? I can't wait to start reading the final version. The first was very good, but I kinda want to see what improvements you made to it. Thanks! 17:42, August 14, 2013 (UTC) I will :) Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:55, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey Tiger :) do you mind editing a few RP's? I've edited them all :PSkaarsgurd (talk) 12:33, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey how is thrushpaw and please go on chat and btw i timed jumped. Winxclubfan1 (talk) 10:20, August 22, 2013 (UTC) HEY Your on please get on chat. Hey Tiger :) do you mind editing some RP's if your not busy?Skaarsgurd (talk) 07:57, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I been blocked off this wiki for a long time.It was going to be for 100 years but with the help of another user I got back on And now I only have one of my first characters back (Snowpaw) so ya sorry.When your on would you like to chat? Winxclubfan1 (talk) 08:14, October 13, 2013 (UTC) I've probably annoyed more than half the users on this wiki with this message XD Oh well :P The gathering Hey Tiger! i haven't messaged you in a while :/ Anywho! I was wondering if you could be here for the gathering tonight. If you can then you can pick 2 of your RP characters from each clan (or like 2 clans) to be in the RP. If you cant be here then its totally fine :)Night 15:00, October 18, 2013 (UTC)